Again
by wierd girl
Summary: My very first story in English! Another human! Takeshi's impressed, she's sarcastic but she's somehow cute next chapter: why Haku's blind? leave some reviews please!
1. chapter 1

AGAIN

Hey! One of my very first stories in English and my first one of Spirited Away. This story starts about fifteen years after Chihiro's "little" trip. I hope you enjoy the story and please leave reviews with advices to improve my English U, thanks!!

CHAPTER 1  
A new beginning

"Chihiro, thanks for coming" Mizaki said, she and Chihiro were best friends since junior high and, Chihiro took care of Mizaki's little girl, Rika, she was only five years old and Rika spent almost all of her time working.

"No problem, Rika's such a cute and quiet girl I have no trouble with her" Chihiro said with a big smile.

Mizaki closed the door behind her and made her way down the corridor, a little boy, hair and eyes golden as the sun passed running and the screams of a worried mom came from the opened front door of the building.

"Takeshi!" said the mom running after her son. Mizaki got out the building and started her way down the street.

Chihiro watched, through the window, how the figure of her friend became a spot, she turned away and found a little girl, her hair black and shining just like her eyes that were wide opened.

"Aunt Chihiro!" Rika said running to Chihiro's arms.

"Hey Rika, do you want to go to play by the river?" Chihiro said kneeling down and hugging Rika.

"Yes!" Rika said, eyes still shining.

So by this they made their way to the old river (that once was emptied to construct buildings, but now was full and running again), Rika sang lullabies to her doll while Chihiro drove all the way to the river.

"We're here!" she said at the time she stopped a few miles from the river's edge. Rika jumped outside the car and ran to pick up some shining stones, when she thought ten little stones were enough she walked to the edge and began throwing them away, Chihiro watched standing beside the car. She looked more to the river than to Rika, and her mind began to wander between her memories, she herd a voice calling her, her heart jumped when she realized who's voice was, it was Haku…………..

"WATCH OUT!!!!" the scream woke Chihiro from her dream just to realize that a football ball was about to knock out Rika, she screamed and intend to move but it was already too late, the careless ball punched Rika directly in the head and made her lose balance and she fell into the river, the kid that was running inside the building the moment Mizaki left the building ran to where Rika was, he tried to grab her by the arm but all he could grab was Rika's silver necklace but it opened up and the boy stood watching. The stream was taking Rika away quickly so no matter how fast Chihiro ran she never got no more than a glimpse of Rika's head or hand. Her knees became weak and she could ran no more, she stopped and tried to catch some air.

"HAKU!!" she closed her eyes because of the effort. When she opened her eyes again she saw little wet Rika running toward her, Chihiro stretched her arms to hug Rika who was crying.

"It's ok, everything will be fine, lets go home" Chihiro said taking Rika by the hand. They made their way to the car and began the short journey home. The little boy who tried to save Rika ran after the car screaming and shaking Rika's necklace in his hand.

"Hey you forgot your necklace!" he shouted, but they could no longer hear him.

When they finally got home, Chihiro dried Rika's hair and covered her with dry clothes and a blanket.

"I lost my necklace" Rika said touching her neck.

"Don't worry about that, I'll buy you a new one" Chihiro said.

"But it was my favorite" Rika said, tears filling her eyes.

"Come on, I'll tell you a story and tomorrow morning we'll search for your necklace ok?" Chihiro took Rika in her arms and carried her to her bed, she sat on the chair next to it and looked into Rika's eyes.

"I want to hear the story of the girl who travels to a different world" Rika said. Chihiro felt how her heart jumped with the memory.

"But I've told you that story like a hundred times!" She said trying to change the subject.

"But I want to hear it, please Aunt Chihiro" Rika said with wide opened eyes.

"Well then, once there was a girl who entered a magical world full of gods and spirits, there she meets a boy who helped her……." So the story began and after a while Rika was already sleeping. Chihiro got up and closed the door behind her, she sat in front of the TV but made no intention to turn it on, her eyes closed trying to remember the face and the voice that made that promise once. The sound of the door being opened pulled Chihiro out of her dream and she realize Mizaki had arrived.

"Hey, how's Rika" Mizaki said closing the door.

"She's sleeping now, mmmm Mizaki? Did you told her I was her aunt?" Chihiro said.

"No, why? Did she called you that?" Mizaki looked at her.

"Yes" Chihiro said with a smile.

"Rika! Breakfast's ready!" Mizaki was cooking something that smelled delicious when Chihiro came in. Both of the looked older (of course they look older!) but their friendship remained the same. Rika, now fifteen years old came running from her room.

"Mom, sweet, beautiful mom" Rika said hugging her mom.

"What do you want?" Mizaki said looking hard at her daughter.

"Look, my friends want to go camping tonight and I was wondering if….." Rika glanced at her mother searching in her face for some hope.

"If you can go??" Mizaki finished her daughter's question. "Well, I don't know" Mizaki said looking at Chihiro with a little smile.

"Please" Rika putted her best smile.

"Ok, you cant go, but! If something weird, anything, happens you're going to call me ok?" Rika could have jumped that very moment, but she didn't, she smiled, kissed her mom and Chihiro goodbye and made her way to school.

"So?" Her best friend Tara was waiting for her at the bus stop.

"I can go" Rika said she looked serious but the smile on her face revealed her happiness.

"Really?!" Tara hugged her and got on the bus screaming like if that day was the best of all.

"Mmmm Tara were are we going?" Rika said, all of her friends (three boys, Rika, Tara and another girl) were following Tara through a tunnel near Chihiro's neighborhood.

"I found this place yesterday when I came to your house" Rika said. When they got out of the tunnel they found a hall that appear to be an old plaza, they walked a little while through another tunnel and found a huge courtyard with old and abandoned houses and reastaurants.

"We'll sleep here!" Tara said, a big smile on her face.

"I want to know what's there" Rika said pointing at the restaurants, "Who wants to come?" she turned around to find her friends already picking wood for a fire. "Ok I'll go alone, it isn't dark yet" So saying this Rika began walking across the river and made her way through the restaurants.

"It seems like the place of the story Aunt Chihiro used to tell me" Rika said placing a hand on the bridge.

"Chihiro?" said a voice from behind Rika who was already turning to go.

"Who the…." Rika stopped at the sight of a man, his hair green as his eyes, but he didn't saw her, he was blind.

"Chihiro, you mention Chihiro, do you know her?" the man asked.

"Who wants to know?" Rika said. The man remained in silence. "I asked.."

"Get out of here now!" the man commanded pushing Rika across the bridge.

"But-" the man kept pushing her now all the way down the stairs.

"Cross the river" the man said, Rika had no other option so she ran as fast as she could, but when she got to the stairs that led to the river she stopped finding out all was covered with water now.

"I better find that man" she began running again, she almost crashed against a wall, she couldn't see anything, the darkness pressed against her eyes until she couldn't move, she fell, her face covered with sweat. She stared at her hands but, she didn't see her fingers pressed against the floor, she saw the floor!

"Girl" the man came running, he bent over and placed a hand over Rika's shoulder.

"I feared this" the man said.

"Who are you" Rika asked looking right into his eyes.

"My name is Haku" he answered

It's up to you if this story continues, so please leave some reviews I'll thank you for ever .

Weird girl


	2. chapter 2

AGAIN

Hey, second chapter!! Wow, I feel good my very first story in English and no one has told me anything about my grammar!! Well special thanks to the people who left reviews, you make my life much brighter!

CHAPTER 2

Someone like me

"My name is Haku" he answered

"Haku? What kind of name is that?" Rika said.

"Eat this" Haku said giving her a small fruit.

"I'm not hungry" she said.

"If you don't eat something from this world….."

"Yeah, yeah, I will disappear right?"

"How do you know that?" Haku said

"Aunt Chihiro told me, and you mentioned her name just a moment ago"

"So, you do know Chihiro"

"Yes, but………" Rika stared at the man and closed her eyes. "I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming"

"I heard that before" Haku said

"SHUT UP!" Rika said.

"Quiet!" Haku took her by the arm and began running.

"Where are we going?" Rika kept running.

"No one knows you're here, you'll be safe if you stay away from Yubaba" Haku said.

"Yubaba? I'm confused!" Rika said. "Ouch!" Rika crashed against Haku's back, who suddenly stopped.

"This is where I live" he said. Rika stepped forward.

"Nice" Rika stared at the house in front of her.

"I got to go girl, you stay here" Haku said.

"Yeah, yeah stay here" Rika turned away and walk toward the restaurants.

-------------------------------------

"Work harder!!!" the foreman said.

"I'm doing the best I can" Takeshi said.

"Then hurry! The clients are coming" the foreman walked out of the room where Takeshi was. He looked outside and opened the window. Carefully he stepped outside and made his way to the stables where his parents were.

"Take this, you'll feel hungry but is the only way I can keep them from eating you" Takeshi knelt beside a couple of pigs and gave them something to eat.

"Talking to the pigs boy?" a voice said behind him.

"Who the…" Takeshi turned to find Rika standing behind him.

"Hey I know you, you're the boy from the picture!" Rika said pointing at Takeshi.

"Which picture?" Takeshi said.

"They were looking for your family, there were pictures everywhere!"

"Who are you?" Takeshi said.

"I'm Rika, and you're….. Takeshi right?" Rika said trying to remember.

"Yeah, but, what are you doing here?" Takeshi said.

"Walking around the forest looking for my socks, the elves that ride blue unicorns stole them" Rika said as if it was true.

"What?" Takeshi said.

"I'm lost of course" Rika said.

"But, then you, can't be…"

"A human? Of course!" Rika was losing her patience (if she ever got it….) Takeshi got up and began walking toward Rika.

"Hey buddy, keep your distance ok?" Rika said, Takeshi was almost over her.

"Sorry, it's just, I…….. haven't seen anyone like me since I got lost" he said taking some steps back.

"Ok I understand" Rika said, she was getting more confident, she had always been like that, she judge people as crazy even before she even knew them.

"Hey, no sarcasm?" Takeshi said.

"No, not any more, you're not a bad person" she said.

"It's good to hear that" Takeshi smiled.

"But, where are you staying? You're not with that man named Haku" Rika said.

"I'm working with Yubaba" Takeshi said.

"I see, well I better get back, it's getting dark" Rika said.

"What! Oh, no Yubaba it's going to kill me!" Takeshi started running.

"Wait!" Rika said. Takeshi stopped, looked back and smiled at her.

"Yes?" Takeshi said.

"Those, mmm pigs were you parents?" Rika said.

"Yes" Takeshi said staring at the floor.

"They will be ok" Rika walked toward Takeshi and kissed him on the cheek.

"I…..I……got ……" Takeshi moved backward staring at his feet.

"You look cute when you're nervous" Rika said and began running toward Haku's house.

"Bye" Takeshi said.

**A/N**: and as this chapter, the third depends on you people, please send some reviews!! Thanks .

**REVIEWS:**

**Yuku no Yatsu**: I'm thinking about it , thanks for your review, I hope you keep reading.

**Fufa**: son? Uhm, I think I took my time right?? Well, here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy it . Keep reading!

**Jennyroseangel**: hey, thanks for the review, I'll update sooner, promise. keep reading.


End file.
